Just a girl in green
by happycat-and-scissorluv
Summary: Just an idea that came to me when i thought, surely not all of Slytherin can be truly evil, arrogant and spoiled. This is the story about one Clarissa Lauren Whiles, a young girl beginning her education at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in the house of snakes.


Just a girl in green

**Eh just an idea that came to me when I was thinking that surely not an entire house could be 'evil' etc… And that there must be a few slytherins at least that aren't all 'yay dark lords, down with mudbloods' So that along with my sudden inspiration to write convinced me to create this. The story will be about a girl named Lyra who is, of course, sorted into Slytherin, though she does not follow all the stereotypes [though some do apply] The plot line won't be all too serious, just something fun which will at points lap over the canon plot but not all too often. It will show the stereotypes faced by Slytherins and how perhaps they are undserved. So, just let me know if youd be interesting in me continuing via a review or private message. Thank you for your time, ~MissFrost**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Slytherin, a house of dark wizards and pureblood snobs hm? That's the reputation that dogs the house of snakes; everyone seems to forget that slytherin was inherently for the cunning, the loyal and the determined. That's Intelligent Ravenclaw, kindly Hufflepuff and brave Gryfindor some may say. Perhaps then, Slytherin is the best of all four, as they are all three combined. They are called arrogant, but who, I ask are more arrogant than rowdy Gryffindor, wearing their crests as crowns while those green crests condemn the snakes. Slytherin is a house distrusted and scorned, perhaps, distrusted for the status that heralds them. But how, may I ask, can one be truly judged in accordance to their house? Give Slytherins a chance, for you can have no other friend so true. Give them a chance, they may just surprise you._

* * *

**Chapter one  
**_A letter from Hogwarts _

On silent wings soared a haunting spirit of the night, its broad feathered wings speckled by the warm touch of daylight this particular specimen was quite adjusted too. It hardly bothered the handsome creature in fact as he swooped low over a mottled assortment of quaint little cottages and bungalows, these few being the entirety of the pleasant village of Barnston. A small post office was soon passed over, along with a pharmacy whose illuminated sign declared that it was open 'twenty four seven' though at this time, it's cool steel shutters were pressed over the glass windows that existed behind. This was of little consequence to the creature however as the internal navigator within the large mass of silken grey feathers guided the bird onwards, until the village, the last vestiges of human taint fell away into the backdrop.  
Though ahead, something no ordinary creature could see burst into brilliant existence. Pale light stretched slim web-like tendrils across what appeared to be a bubble. It was indeed that, a bubble of protection of which the magnificent bird easily breached. Something akin to water rolled across his mighty wings, though he continued without hesitation, he was welcome and expected and as such could pass through these most admirable wardings. A low coo slipped free of the great horned owls curved silver beak as his sudden appearance scattered a pair of resting doves from their posts. The creature with his great mass gazed imperiously upon these slender beings of peace through cool amber eyes, though soon these birds, as was Barnston and the villages that came before, were left behind.  
Within his wickedly curved ebony claws rested a delicate sheaf of parchment, though despite the cruel edges to his talons, his load remained unbalanced, it seemed perhaps that the creature knew of its importance. Upon its neatly pressed surface glinted the slender forms of hand-written letters, looping and arching in a most elegant scrawl.

_Clarissa Lauren Whiles  
Fourth bedroom on the right  
1 Raymont Avenue  
Barnston  
Greater manning _

This was the destination of the marvellous bird, and he was unwavering in his journey, even as, below him the tempting sounds of prey teased his sharp ears. Mice and garden gnomes scurried through the undergrowth, enjoying the ambiance of peace that surrounded the sprawling gardens he found himself navigating over. Their beating hearts were pounding against his sensitive ears, but he remained set, spiralling towards the location of the owner of the very important letter he bore. _  
_Suddenly its destination, a house of massive proportions loomed before the wearied creature. It had been here before, though the creature did not truly remember fore it had been years. But the sky blue eyes belonging to a very small girl perched upon the veranda certainly recognised the elegant bird.  
"Mother," the child cried eagerly, disappearing from view into the sprawling mansion as the great horned continued to circle until it's attention was caught by a window thrown wide open, the fourth bedroom on the right. The creature blinked those eerie yellow eyes as it folded in its mighty wings and plummeted lower; folding them in once more as like a fluffy missile he soared into the room. Surprise of sorts lighted his handsome features as he gazed about and found the room full of life, a group of five stood pressed into an intricately designed bedroom.  
Its furnishings were painted a sleek white though there were intricate designs of blue across the feature wall behind a small day bed. Upon this delicate bed sat a slight girl, her jade green eyes alight with wonder, though it was carefully contained. Had it not been she would have jumped for joy. The little girl from the veranda sat beside the first girl, awe-filled eyes fixed upon the bird she had seen only once before. Beside the bed, stood a wiry frame of a man alongside his wife, whose pale hand had found its way around his waist as they gazed at their middle daughter with matching expressions of glee. The youngest daughter was panting with eager breath while another form remained politely back; this was his sisters' moment, not to be disturbed. His cool green eyes, much alike his sisters were watchful however, his lips pulled up into a smile as his little sisters excitement seemed to infect the entirety of the room and its occupants.  
With a low hoot, the creature glided smoothly down onto the bed, settling beside the slim girl, ruffling its patchwork brown and cream feathers importantly as it cocked a leg. With shaking and yet agile fingers, Clarissa released the letter from the birds talons. Waiting for the briefest seconds, the bird puffed out its feathers once more before lifting into the air with well-practiced grace, spreading his broad wings as he soared out the way he had come, his job done. Inside the room was a flurry of action now, hugs and congratulations echoed about the small room, little Clarissa being at the centre. A broad grin spread across her angular features.

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you," came the voice of Alison Whiles, warm with affection as she pulled her daughter in for the third hug of that afternoon alone. Her stormy blue eyes were already speckled in the corners with dew as she clutched the young girl to her chest. "Oh you've grown up so fast," the woman sobbed, releasing her daughter with only one hand while the other groped around in her pocket for a handkerchief. Over her mother's lithe shoulders, Clarissas emerald hued eyes rolled upwards as she awkwardly disentangled an arm to pat her half distraught, half ecstatic womans back. Her father's warm hazel eyes found her own while a smirk fell across his pointed face and a shrug lifted his shoulders. His congratulations had been said, their hugs exchanged and that was that, Alison however was not quite content with letting it lie and continued to hug the girl whenever they came to be in the same room. Ryan had paid his respects before vanishing form the quaint room though little Amelia continued to hang from her older sister, her excitement never dying it seemed. She would be most sorely missed by the brunette once she left for… school? Though, the youngest Whiles child had gone out at last, to play with some friends in the nearby park under the careful watch of their mothers. With her father back in his study and her brother who knows where, Clarissa had been left alone and so had retreated back to her room. She had brought along a book from the library but it had long since been discarded as she chose instead to simply read over her letter over and over again. The action alone sent a trill of excitement through the lithe form of the girl as she continued to stare down at the now crumpled fold of parchment.  
It had of course been obvious all along that she'd get her letter; obvious that just like every other member of the prestigious family, magic ran through her veins. Thick and fast and yet free and untamed. Outbursts of magic were common for the younger girl, as they had been with her elder brother, who was now preparing to enter his fourth year at the prestigious school. It was mostly accidents, like when she had set her bed sheets on fire because she had spotted a spider nestled upon them. Of course such destruction had not been her intention. Either way, the uncultivated energy was there, she simply had to channel it, and she was soon going to be learning just how to do that. Oh what an exciting thought, she'd get a wand at last, and all her books. She had read and reread the equipment list over and over again, getting more and more excited with each time she flipped over the page. Though she'd been to Diagon alley before, the trip they were in dire need to arrange would be the most exciting yet. More exciting than the time that she once visited the magical alley and several mice had escaped their cages in the magical menagerie.  
She would be getting a wand of her very own, a cauldron, and books. The girl could hardly contain her excitement and though her mother had taught her to be 'proper' and 'respectable' she couldn't help but let out an excited cry as she threw herself backwards so that she lay horizontally across her bed, the precious letter clutched to her chest. All over the country, people would be receiving their letters too, people who were to be in her year. Maybe, as she spoke, the bestest friend she would surely make, would be opening the letter. Her housemates to come, friends, enemies, all would be receiving the letter, oh how could one relax when involved in something so simply wonderful. She couldn't help but wonder whether there were children her age that would not be getting a letter. Squibs, who had sat waiting with hope in their eyes for a letter that would simply never come. At least the muggles did not know what they were missing. But what was she doing thinking about such things when there were far more exciting happenings to ponder upon. Like the food, oh the food her brother had told her was most wonderful, the best he had ever tasted. And that must be good, since he had tasted their mothers' home-made pies. Speaking of food… But wait no; before her mother had left with Amelia, she had settled a request upon her daughter. Clarissa was too write to her aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins to inform them of the most exciting news. At the thought of her cousins, the girls face was pulled into a grimace, the set of twins were about as irritating as any human being could get and their slightly older sister was simply an arrogant little snot. Lifting to her feet, the girl made her way to her desk before settling down upon the plush leather seat with a hardly concealed sigh. Absentmindedly brushing off the loose scraps of paper and sweet wrappers, Clarissa pulled out a wad of parchment and an elegant eagle feathered quill. Not bothering to put all too much effort into the creation of these messages [all reading basically the same thing] she had a full set spread upon the hard wooden surface.  
"Minky," she spoke, seemingly to the empty room, but a second later with a definite crack, a very slight frame materialised in the room. It was a familiar form in the wizarding world, a creature that was quite pretty for the species she belonged too. This was a house-elf, defined by her delicate limbs and pointed ears along with a rather disproportional head, highlighted by a pair of large blue eyes.  
"Mistress Clarissa," the elf cried in her high pitched voice, arching her back in a low bow as she stood before the young girl who sat now with her back to the desk after spinning her chair to face the loyal creature. The girl in question gave a low huff, she had been trying to convince the elf that all these theatrics, the bowing and name calling was unnecessary, but Minky never seemed to take these words to heart. Though upon seeing the elves gaze rise once more, she quickly smothered this expression, knowing the tiny creature would probably try and cause herself harm if she found out she had caused the girl discontent. "How is Mistress Clarissa?" the elf wondered as she looked upon the brunette, waiting for further instructions.  
"I'm very well, Minky, I'd like you to take these," she paused, handing the elf the letters which had now been placed inside envelopes stamped with the Whiles crest. "To the people whose names are on the front," she continued, pointing at the names scribbled onto the front to which Minky nodded eagerly, beaming.  
"Of course, Mistress Clarissa," the small creature chimed and as Clarissa offered up a half-hearted wave, the elf disappeared with that same sharp crack. With that job done, the eleven year old found her with some free time. With a glance over to the book, open upon her bed, _the troll who came to tea_ the pureblood came to a conclusion that she was not in the mood for reading, which was strange since usually she was quite a lover of books of most sorts. Though it was a second later that she came to another conclusion, _there was always time for food._

* * *

**There we go, that chapter was just to set the scene, test everything out etc.. I didn't want to put all too much effort into it if It turns ****out I won't be continuing :$ So leave a review, let me know if you'd like to read more of this story.**

**Thanks for reading  
Stay beautiful  
~MissFrost**


End file.
